


Life Giver

by Longpig



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, Fluff, Lotor is a DILF, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longpig/pseuds/Longpig
Summary: Bring on the beautiful white haired babies!!





	Life Giver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [giobana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giobana/gifts).




End file.
